


Suggestion

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omo no Exorcist [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Embarrassment, Entomophobia, Gen, Loads of them, Omorashi, Rewritten Scene, Wetting, fear wetting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: "Oh-my-god, I think I'm gonna piss myself!!" Shima stuttered, his entire body shaking uncontrollably, his thighs clamped together - that of a girl's stance -and his face shook white.Rin glanced up from the sea of insects and turned to the shaken-up Aria-in-training."Maybe you'll feel better if you did?" He suggested, rather casually. "You never know."A small gross rewrite of the scene in Episode 15 (Chapter 12 of manga) where they stop running with the Peg Lantern and then Shima sees the sea of bugs.Omorashi warnings, as always. If it ain't your forte, you'll probably be a little grossed out.





	Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> I use the English dub dialogue in this. Sorry to those English sub fans!

A deafening scream came from Shima. The four other Pages-to-be spun around at the sound to see the pink-haired boy gripping his K'rik ever so tightly.

"OH, HOLY HELL! Look down! There's TONS of 'em!!!" He shrieked, a finger shakily pointing downwards. The eyes of the others followed the direction to notice the sea of worm-like insects slithering on top of each other under the broken bridge. Grotesque slime-like noises emerged as they did, Suguro's face grimacing in disgust.

"Oh-my-god, I think I'm gonna piss myself!!" Shima stuttered, his entire body shaking uncontrollably, his thighs clamped together - that of a girl's stance -and his face shook white.

Rin glanced up from the sea of insects and turned to the shaken-up Aria-in-training.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you did?" He suggested, rather casually. "You never know."

"Okumura, please don't say things like that to him. Once someone pees their pants, that's it. Game over." Koneko exhorted.

Shima slowly turned to stare at Okumura, still visibly shaking. Rin cocked his head, initiating a eye-to-eye conversation.

 _You should, you know._ _You might feel less scared._

_...Maybe I should._

Shima stopped shaking and pursed his lips together, considering it. Making a resolve, he slowly huffed out and began to unbuckle his school pants, loosening it.

"S-Shima, you're not really considering it, are you?!" Koneko cried but wasn't answered.

Shima separated his legs and pushed his stomach down onto his lower abdomen, forcing some pressure. Closing his eyes, he released a stream of liquid and let out a small sigh. Everyone fell silent, staring at Shima with expressions of _'The fuck are you doing?!'_ ,  _'Oh my god...'_  and _'Woah...'_ ridden on their faces, only the hiss of the stream in Shima's clothes being heard as he forcibly wetted. His pants and socks became soaked and some splattered onto the ground, forming a small puddle around his feet.

  
Once he was done, he swallowed thickly and refastened his belt.

"Shima, you idiot, how does that help-" Suguro muttered.

"Duuude! WOW! That was the coolest thing you've ever done!" Rin exclaimed, placing hands on Shima's shoulders and actively jumping up and down, narrowly missing the puddle underneath Shima.

  
"That's not... Something cool, Okumura.." Shima mumbled, having caught Suguro's distasteful glare. He grabbed Rin's hands and took them off his shoulders, looking away with a small flush, what he had just did only now hitting him. The pant fabric around his legs felt cold and damp, clinging to his skin - and a faint smell rising.

  
Though, he had to admit, he did feel better now that he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A little on the short side but I really wanted to write this, 'cause I mean, Shima's line kinda... you know... it was an opportunity that could NOT be missed! XD I only remembered recently that he said that.  
> Not gonna lie, Rin honestly sounded a little too casual right there and then, almost like he's an omo enthusiast... Just saying.


End file.
